Your Cheating Heart
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kagome just got a new job as a singer in a club, her boyfriend's cheating on her. Naraku comes in, the two meet talk and find out they're on the same boat. But there is a very weird unexpected twist to the situation neither knows about. They say it's karma when wicked deeds from the past come back to get you but who knew karma bit. Updated 8 2012, comedy, romance, LEMON, Naraku/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Kagome's a singer in a club, her boyfriend is cheating on her. Naraku comes in, they meet start talking and he finds out he's on the same boat as her. But there's a freaky unexpected twist to the situation neither is expecting or knows about. **Your Cheating Heart **and** Grind On Me** written by and belong to me. Updated extended Aug 20 2012, **Naraku/Kag**

**Your Cheating Heart**

**By Raven 2010, Oct 1 2011**

**Bonds, a new job, changes**

"Inuyasha, Kagome? Sango called "Where are they? She asked Miroku

"Um I think Inuyasha's checking into something," he answered with a lecherous grin plastered on his face

"Kamis do you ever have a pure thought in that house of porn you call a brain?" Sango replied

"I find pure thoughts to be boring I prefer to have them with some spice,"

"Yes and I am sure your poor innocent brain is worn out and rusted over from all the years of filth it has had to filter, one day it will completely shut down" what will you do then?

"And when that time arrives I hope and will pray that it happens when I reach the ecstasy of completion with a woman," Miroku teased

"You need an exorcist to exorcise you,"

"Is it a female? The perverted smiling monk replied

"Oh I give up your hopeless," Sango said in exasperation "Seriously monk where are they?"

"Um Inuyasha went out back to check something in the closet and Kagome was there, and," Miroku answered

"In the closet? Their worse than rabbits"

"A loving pair of horny minks," Miroku teased

"And if they continue at this rate their parts will fall off," Sango joked

Kagome, and Inuyasha had been exclusive for three months, and were practically inseparable, there was even talk of possibly getting engaged, and somewhere down the line getting married. They were happy and could not get enough of each other, Sango joked telling them they were like bunnies going at it as much as they did. Inuyasha did not know it but Kagome had been offered a job singing in The Black Pearl a nice club, that all sorts of people frequented, especially those with money. She was ecstatic and wanted to tell all her friends, but first she wanted him to know, so she dialed his number

Ring "Hello?

"Hi Inuyasha it's me,"

"Oh hey Kagome" what's up?

"I just got a new," she started but was cut off

"Ah Kagome I gotta go now, I will call you later, okay,"

"But I just wanted to tell you that,"

"Sorry Kagome I really have to go, I don't have time right now. I'll call you later, promise," he replied, then abruptly cut the call by hanging up

'His tone, something's not right' Kagome sadly thought while trying to ignore the knot in her gut telling her something was wrong, then dialed another number

"Hello?

"Hey Sango"

"Kagome how are you?

"I got a job singing at The Black Pearl"

"Squeal" wait a minute Kags why don't you sound as happy as you should? Asked Sango

"W, well I called Inuyasha because I wanted to tell him first,"

"And?

"Sango it was too weird he acted so strange, in a way that's so unlike him," Kagome explained

"How so, tell me so I know?"

"I just told you about the job I got which only took maybe two seconds,"

"Right," Sango replied

"When I tried to tell him he said he had to go, and didn't have time right now, then promised he'd call later, but his tone was kind of cold and he seemed to be in a hurry," Kagome told her "He cut the call by abruptly hanging no goodbyes nothing,"

"Do you think he's tied up at work doing over time?

"No it's not that, it was his attitude, tone, and the way he spoke like I was an inconvenience or something," Kagome explained

"Shit Kags, I hate to say it but your right, that's not like him at all. Something's not right he was never one to be cold,"

"He's hiding something I wish I knew what,"

"You know Miroku has a private detective friend, Miroku can call in a favor have Inuyasha tailed, and it wouldn't cost you a thing," Sango told her

"Sounds good, but let's wait a few days before doing it okay,"

"You got Kags, just call me when you're ready,"

"Okay thanks big sis," Kagome half heartedly joked

He never did call her back like he promised he would, and over the next few days Inuyasha became as scarce as hens teeth, Kagome barely heard from, or saw him. Though she hid it well down deep inside she was seething, she made up her mind and finally decided she had to know for once and for all

Sango came and rang the bell Kagome opened the door "Hey Kags,"

"Hey sneaky big sis wasn't expecting you today,"

"I know, hehehe, that was the idea," grinning Sango replied

Kagome motioned Sango to come in and sit down, after making and serving tea "Sango I'm ready for that detective guy,"

"Beautiful, about time," she lightly teased, she then picked up the receiver on Kagome's phone and dialed "Miroku,"

"Yesss Sango my love? He teasingly answered

"Remember what we discussed, your detective friend?

"Yes" our Kagome's ready? He asked

"You know it,"

"You know Sango I never thought Inuyasha would ever do something like that. I'm sad for Kagome, I won't say what it is now but I have a sneaky suspicion,"

"Me to, okay thanks Miroku,"

"Anything for you doll," he replied, then both hung up

"Okay Kags it's a done deal," Sango said

"Thanks Sango, I owe you and Miroku big time,"

"Nah, you're always helping others now it's your turn to get some,"

**The painful truth, moving on**

Her phone rang Kagome answered it "Hello?

"Hi Kagome,"

"Hey Sango,"

"Is your computer on?

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, I'm going to send you something," Sango told her

"Okay I'm ready,"

As the picture uploaded to Kagome's computer Kagome saw it Inuyasha with his arm around some scantily clad tramp kissing her "See that Kagome? Sango said

"Eeew, look at her my god's prostitutes wear more than her. And we all know they're some sexy chicks dressed to lure men,"

"I know right? Look at that fucking band aid she calls a skirt" Sango added

"Yep shit you can see the bottom of her ass,"

"But you see her head it's more covered then she is," Sango said

"What's her face look like?

"Don't know, the way she wears that damned scarf all the freaking time, Daisuke could never get a picture of it," Sango told her

"Hehehe, she's almost naked but hides her face. Maybe she's afraid of scaring the world to death with it," Kagome joked

"And I'll bet she's got at least five layers of makeup on it to," Sango joked

"Boy have I got a treat for Inuyasha,"

"Uh oh" Kagome what are you up to? Sango asked

"Since he considers me calling him an inconvenience I'm going to dump him by e mail,"

The tea in Sango's mouth went spraying across the floor when she almost choked laughing "Oh my gods Kagome I, I love it. He'll shit bricks,"

"I know a classic" hah? Maybe the prick will have a litter of kittens to"

"Fucking a," Sango joked "I only wish I could see his face when he reads it,"

"I am so evil,"

"But so good," Sango said "Well sis I'll talk to you later. I gotta go rest my stomach is killing me from laughing so damn hard. Let me know how things turn out,"

"Oh you can count on it partner in crime," Kagome answered. she went to work on writing her e mail to Inuyasha, and she was going to make it sting

**Kagome's e mail**

Inuyasha I don't want to see you anymore, I think it's better if we moved on with our lives. I have something special now and have never be happier, goodbye, and have a nice life

'Now he'll get a taste of hurt' Kagome thought

Inuyasha came home and read his e mail "What the fuck? What the hell is this shit? By e mail, she does it by fucking e mail" and what the fuck does she mean she has something special? He griped. He tried calling her on the phone but Kagome didn't answer, and had her answering machine off "Fuck"

**Inuyasha's e mail**

Kagome what the fuck? You do this shit by e mail, that's low even for you" what you could not do it face to face? I want to know why

Kagome had gotten his message right away but decided to make him wait knowing it would drive him crazy and make him suffer. So she ate, cleaned her house, and took a shower. By this time an hour had passed, and she was deliriously happy knowing he was going nuts and chomping at the bit

**Kagome's e mail**

What can I say? I got bored and have been for a long time now, so why hang on to something that bores you to death? So once again I hope that you have a nice life. Bye

**Inuyasha e mail**

Bullshit, that's not even a real reason. I thought we had something special, I love you please Kagome? We can work this out, whatever it is we can work it out. Don't do it, not like this

"Oh sure now you love me, hah. Now you have time" Kagome said to herself

"Shit" now what the fuck am I gonna do? Inuyasha mumbled

'I'll make him wait for a response' she thought, and laughed

"Come on stupid wench" he said half an hour later

**Kagome's e mail**

It was a little bit of cheap fun while it lasted, but now it's boring all I want is out. And I am never going back, see you around, maybe, try not to bore the next girl to death

Yours truly bored stiff

"Great Just fucking great," he said to himself, after that he didn't send anymore e mails "Death sentence by fucking e mail,"

'Hm, that was fun' Kagome thought

"I wonder what's going on? Sango thought, than her phone rang "Hello? Sango's house of pain and pleasure"

"Real cute," Kagome said "Are you near your computer?

"Yep, you know it. I've been waiting,"

"Great, just wait until you read this," Kagome said in a gloating tone

"Shit you must have crushed him" didn't you?

"Oh you'll see,"

Sango got the copies of the e mails, and read them. When she finished "Oh my fucking gods Kagome you are totally wicked,"

"Can you believe he begged? He did gods knows what, with that who knows what she has skank, eeew," Kagome said

"Damn straight, she's probably got a boyfriend for every day of the week and a few on the side as well,"

"Sango that's why I love you, you have the most wicked mind going,"

"Why thank you I try,"

"And you succeed beyond belief,"

**New beginnings, shocking discovery**

Kagome's phone rang "Hello?

"Kags you'll never guess what happened," Sango exclaimed

"What? Tell me what"

"I'm the new manager at your club. I just got the job, and I start Monday," Sango excitedly told her

"Squeal, cool we start the same day, the deadly duo rides again" Kagome joked

The following Monday Kagome, and Sango started their first day at The Black Pearl, both arrived early. Kagome helped out at the bar, and with cleaning up, she didn't start singing till late noon anyway, so that's how she kept herself busy until it was time for her to start. Sango watched familiarizing herself with the regulars

"Wow Kags there are some really hot guys in here," Sango commented

"Hey my naughty wolfy, and pervy monk, get your asses over here and give me a hug," Kagome teased Kouga, and Miroku as they entered

"Yes mother," they answered

"Aw such obedient sons," Sango razzed "We must give them a reward for being so good,"

"I want stroking your bottom as my treat," Miroku teased

"In your dreams," Sango replied

"I'll settle for a nice big juicy bone," grinning with one fang over his bottom lip Kouga teased

"Aunty can we have a hug? Kouga, and Miroku teased Sango

"Okay boys, I trust Kouga. But you Miroku nothing below the waist," Sango warned

"Ha, ha aunty likes me better," Kouga ragged "Hehehe"

"Ah get bent," Miroku replied, than they hugged Sango

"Hey Kags have you seen the mutt? Kouga asked

"Nope, and he doesn't know I'm working here,"

"Good because I'll kick his ass," Kouga stated with a wolfish smirk "He's probably still hanging out at The Silver Dragon,"

"Exactly which is why I don't go there anymore," Kagome replied

"Well the rest of us will be coming here a lot now," Miroku said "Besides someone's got to roust you and Sango frequently,"

"Aw thank you my monk it makes my little heart race to know you care so much," Kagome joked

"Was there ever any doubt? Miroku teased

Later that day Kouga, and Miroku left, they had to go back to the security company they worked for, Sesshoumaru was a great boss but he did not like goof offs. Kagome gasped and stopped dead in her tracks when he walked in, he was eight alarm fire hot, with long wavy black hair tied up in a top knot, deep rust brown eyes, black pants and jacked, with a rose red shirt, and black shoes, with a body built for sin, Kagome was mentally drooling

Noting her friends expression "Hey Kags are you gonna mind fuck him all day, or ask him out on a date already? Sango teased

"Sango Jeez" perverted much?

"Nah, I just know a sweet piece of man candy when I see one. So go get a taste,"

The waitress was busy so Kagome went over to his table "Excuse me sir would you like to order?"

"Yes please?" he replied, with a sullen look

"What'll it be? She asked

"Tequila please?"

"Wow the strong stuff," she commented

"The stronger the better," he stated

"Okay I'll be right back,"

"Thanks," he replied

After Kagome served him, she noticed he kept drinking nothing but tequila like it was water "Shit he's really trying to kill some kind of major pain," Kagome said

"I know he's drinking that damn stuff like water and hardly looks affected by it at all," Sango commented "That's what his fifth drink now? Dude should be under the table by now"

Kagome walked over to his table "Excuse me I know it's not my place or anything but you look like your hurting. And drinking to dull some sort of pain," Kagome said

"Bingo" He replied

"Do you want someone to talk to?

"Are you sure? It'd probably bore you to death" he answered "But if you want to then okay,"

"Great let's start with, what's your name?"

"Naraku, and yours?"

"Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome," he said, then reached out and shook her hand "I had a girlfriend for about a year. We were even engaged, I gave her a diamond ring and everything, and just recently I found out she was cheating on me,"

"Oh my gods same here,"

"How long were you with yours? He asked

"A little over three months, we talked about becoming engaged, and later on getting married in a way I'm glad we didn't marry then have him cheat on me,"

"Your right about that same here,"

Kagome put one hand over his and gave the slightest gentle squeeze, he in turn put his other hand over hers and did the same, they talked for a while as if they'd known each other for years. The attraction was felt

by both sides, the pull was overwhelming, neither of them had ever felt anything like it before, Naraku lifted her hand and placed it against his cheek, Kagome tightened her grip on his hand. Sango grinned as she watched the scene playing before her

"That a girl," Sango said

"I love women but even I have to admit he is a handsome devil," Miroku commented

"A spider demon to," Kouga told them 'I know him' he thought

"Eight legs of loving," Miroku teased

"Hentai," Sango said and lightly smacked his arm "But she will not be escaping that hot spiders hold,"

"Now who's the pervert? Miroku replied

"Think they'll invite us to the wedding? Kouga whispered

"Are you with anyone new right now? Naraku asked

"No"

"I like you a lot, and since we're both single and alone" would you let me take you out sometime? He asked, his deep sexy voice sending shivers down her spine

"I would like that very much. Your gorgeous," she complimented 'Bet you're an all niter' She thought then reached over took a lock of his hair and twirled it around her fingers "Never cut this,"

"Thank you beautiful" you like my hair? He teased

"Like no, I love it," she then brushed one his silk like raven locks over her cheek "Hmmm, you smell so good to," he smelled of sandal wood "I love sandalwood,"

"I shall wear nothing else then, I will wait here for you until you finish your shift," he said in his silky smooth voice

"I sing here, I start at five, and finish at about seven," she told him "Only about twenty minutes to go,"

"If you sing as beautifully as you look I may never leave here," he said, then winked "I will definitely be frequenting this establishment,"

"I look forward to it," she replied

"Do you like to danc? he began to ask when

"I don't fucking believe it," Kagome said, Naraku followed her line of sight

"My ex," Both Naraku, and Kagome exclaimed in the same breath

"Yours and mine cheating on us with each other who would ever have expected that?" Naraku said "And I specifically came here instead of my usual club to avoid the tramp" what are the odds they'd come here?

"That club you mentioned wouldn't happen to be The Silver Dragon by any chance? Would it? Kagome asked

"Yes" how did you know? Do you know my ex?

"No, but that used to be me and my exes favorite club," she replied

"Well then my dear it looks as though we are sharing the same nightmare," Naraku said "And the way she is dressed disgusting,"

"Tell me about it, that's not a skirt is a freaking band aid," Naraku laughed on that one "Wonder how she keeps from getting arrested?"

"That believe it or not is something new for her," Naraku told her

"Guess he's a bad influence on her" hah? Kagome joked

"Looks as though they are perfectly matched," he commented

'And so are we, thanks Inuyasha' she thought

"We have something to be grateful to them for," Naraku said

"What would that be? She was curious to hear what he had to say

"That their fucking up brought us together," the smirking spider answered

"I agree with that one hundred percent,"

Inuyasha had not seen Kagome yet and did not know she worked there, he was about to get a big surprise. Naraku, and Kagome watched as Inuyasha and his mistress found a nice cozy spot to sit in not far from the stage, and sat down. Inuyasha's tart was wearing a tight neon pink top with plunging neckline the top only covered enough of her boobs to keep her from getting arrested for indecent exposure, and a matching bandage called a skirt, her underwear nearly showed

Kagome's mind was in scheming overdrive. Noting the look on her face Naraku smirked, he was very much liking this already, his first day there he found himself a good woman, and then they showed up and were about to get nailed, this was turning out to be a great day after all and maybe of his life. He looked at her and saw the intensity burning in her eyes mixed with something else something he'd not seen in a woman in many years hate, fury wrath

"Revenge, I want and will have revenge," Kagome stated

"What will you do my little rose?" Naraku questioned

"Something special, wait there I promise you will love it, hehehe,"

"I shall not move from this spot," he replied, with that said and done he belted down a shot of tequila in preparation for the coming events "I do believe I shall find this to be quite enjoyable,"

Kagome took off headed back stage, the way she went Inuyasha would not see her, she went into the dressing room and closed the door behind her. She fixed her hair, put on a thigh length rose red clingy dress, and black two inch heels, though unplanned it was perfect Inuyasha had always loved her in red and this would really push his buttons. She smirked at that thought, when done she ran to the back of the stage, behind the curtain and told Sato the band leader what song she had decided, one she had written. Little did she know someone else also loved red

Kagome quickly told Sato what was going on "Tell you what I'll announce the singer, and the song without giving your name that way you will have the element of surprise,"

"Sato I love you," Kagome said

"Oh if only that were true we'd be married now" he teased with his hand on his heart faking heart ache "Ready?

"You know it,"

The lights dimmed "Ladies and gentlemen tonight our very own singer will be singing something she wrote herself called Your Cheating Heart," Sato announced

Kagome stepped out, gasps were heard from a particular individual, Kagome pretended not to notice. Enjoying it Naraku smirked "Hello lovely people," she greeted "Let's do this," she teased Sato

Naraku was wide eyed with delight "I am bedding her the first chance I get," he said to himself

_**Your Cheating Heart**_

_**We were so close when it all began, but now it seems that you're so far away, when asked you say nothing is wrong but still you never have time. Your lies grow old, now I'm bored, and that is why I said goodbye**_

"Ouch, that has got to hurt," Naraku said "That's my girl, she's better than my sword,"

_**The truth is out, your cover blown and your dirty little secret is known, a blind fool I'll be no more, your cheating heart will tell on you aching you'll cry the whole night through. One day you will feel the sting but it will be too late for you have sealed your own fate**_

_**Your cheating heart will tell on you, you'll feel the pain like I used to. The dagger is long it pierces deep it leaves a lingering ache and you won't sleep. When your tears fall like pouring rain you'll feel regret and call my name but it can never be the same for it's too late and you have only yourself to blame **_

"That a girl Kagome shove that dagger in deep, and twist," Sango exclaimed

"Shit I cannot believe dog breath found this place, and brought that nasty bitch here," Kouga who had just arrived with Miroku said to Sango

"Yes but look at Inuyasha's face, this is absolutely priceless. And far better than any ass whipping we could give him," Miroku said

"Yup the mutts getting song whipped," smiling Kouga added

_**Full of lies and a traitor to one day your heart will break leaving you sad and blue your cheating heart will tell on you. But you were always cruel and unfair and I no longer care **_

_**The truth is out, your cover blown, and your dirty little secret is known, a blind fool I'll be no more. One day you will feel the sting but it will be too late for you have sealed your own fate**_

_**Your cheating heart will tell on you you'll ache through and through like I used to. Your mind will scream for relief but all you will find is grief. You'll call my name but it can never be the same. I've had enough and now I'm through your cheating heart will tell on you**_

_**Your cheating heart will tell on you. Your cheating heart will tell on you**_

'Bang dead dog walking," Kagura wisecracked

"You know the shit is about to hit the fan" right? Sango stated

"Yeah, and that's the best part," happy gloating Kouga said "Gods I am such a happy wolf, hehehe,"

"Yep, I was going to just use my dance of blades and slice his whoring cock and balls off. But I must admit that would be going too far, and this is far better," Kagura said

"Yo Kagura, what the hell are you doing? Kouga questioned

"Like it? It's the latest thing a pocket sized digital camcorder. I'm filming all this good shit, Sesshoumaru is watching it as we speak" Smiling Kagura answered

"Sweet,"

"Shhh, lets watch quietly so Sessh can hear it to," Miroku said

Then it all happened fast, Kagome left the stage "Hi everybody," She said to Kouga and the others

"What the fuck? Inuyasha was heard 'Son of a bitch she ignored me' he thought

"Oooooo, look he's fuming," Kagura said

"Enjoying the show Sesshy? Kagura asked

"Immensely, little brother never disappoints," Sesshoumaeu answered

"Dude did you see that? Kagome pretended she didn't see Inuyasha, that was fucking awesome," excited Kouga said, all watched where Kagome was headed

Kikyo, and Inuyasha sat there glaring, as if reading each other's minds Naraku, and Kagome had the exact same thought in mind revenge on their exes. As if planned Naraku turned his body in his seat, Kagome walked over to him, then sat on his lap, Naraku swiftly encased her in his arms, at the same time hers went around him, he kissed her passionately, their first kiss. Kikyo, and Inuyasha both gasped in shock while looking on in horror they could not stand having what they'd put they're exes through done to them

"Oh shit here it comes," Kagura said

Ayame approached "I saw that shit. I just got here when Kags started singing. I was hiding in the back watching," Ayame

"As always going commando Ayame," Kouga teased

"Welcome to the party," Sango, Miroku, and Kagura said

To be spiteful Naraku added tongue to the kiss. And Kikyo really showed her brainless stupid side "Hey tramp get your lips off my boyfriend,"

Naraku pulled back "Ex, boyfriend" remember? You cheated on me with dog boy over there. And he cheated on Kagome with you" he reminded "I see now your dressing like a low grade slut, that's new," he insulted, then went back to kissing Kagome

"Kikyo what the fuck? Get her lips off your boyfriend? Inuyasha bit

"Ah, um, I, um, I forgot," she stammered "Hehehe," she tried laughingas if it was a joke to distract him

"Forgot, hah?" Inuyasha snapped

Naraku's hands moved to Kagome's butt, and gave it a gentle squeeze "Fuck do you know who that is? Kouga asked

"No" who? Miroku inquired

"That is Naraku Wantanabe one of the richest, and most powerful men in all of Japan," Kouga told them

"Hehehe, little brother is so fucked now," Sesshoumaru's happy voice came through Kagura's video connection

"And that thing is Kikyo Nagasaki aka Kikyho the biggest nastiest whore in Japan," Kouga told them "Man I thought even mutt face had more brains and better taste then that,"

"It seems my so called brother has lowered himself to licking the gutter for cast away scraps," Sesshoumaru wisecracked

Then Kikyo did something utterly stupid "Hey whore I know you heard me, get off," she bit, stomped over to, grabbed Kagome by the arm, then attempted to pull her off Naraku

While Kikyo pulled on Kagome's arm, Kagome's other arm came up and her fist hit Kikyo in the jaw with an uppercut punch "You know I didn't know your name, but from what I just heard you're the whore, and a cheap one at that Kikyho," Kagome shot back

"Oooooh, shit," Kagome's friends exclaimed

"Hey Kag? Kick her ass, kick her ass" Ayame chanted

"Yo Yash, hope you got an HIV and bunch of other tests, cause from the looks of slutarella here she could have multiple things. And for gods sake" please tell me you used a fucking rubber? Kagome jabbed

"You bitch I'll kill you," Kikyo spat "Let's see you mouth off after a beat down,"

"Hah try it. You call me whore, hell you were fucking Inuyasha when he was still with me, so guess that makes you the ho, ho," Kagome needled "And maybe we can duke it out after your lame ass learns how to fight,"

"Yo Kags mop the floor with that skank," Ayame said

"The miko is an excellent fighter," Sessjoumaru commented

Kikyo's idea of fighting was pulling hair, and that is what she started doing. Kagome however was all ninja like first she kneed Kikyo in the gut nearly making her puke, then choked her with just enough force to make her breathless, at the same time forcing Kikyo to let go of her hair. Kagome then landed a punch in her face sending Kikyo flying across the floor. Kikyo was dumb enough to get up, and stagger forward again, before she could get near Kagome Sango tripped her

"Oh no you don't bitch," Sango said, then she and Kagura tied her up, they had other plans "Sit tight bitch we'll get back to you in a minute,"

"I'll keep trampy in her place girls," Ayame stated

"Thanks girls," Kagome said, than turned back to Naraku "Now where were we?

"Oh no you don't wench," Inuyasha bit

"Can it dog boy, you can't say shit, your Skankarellas bitch now," Kagome insulted while pointing to Kikyo "And I don't do bitches I prefer men,"

"What? He snapped "Listen here wench I'm not anybody's bitch and I'm all man. I made you writhe under me enough and call my name to prove it," Inuyasha snapped

"I was faking it," Kagome insulted to hurt him

"Ouch nice one, the miko keeps her blades well sharpened," Sesshoumaru joked

"Lying bitch," Inuyasha barked

"Inuyasha fuck y," Kagome started but was cut off

"Never mind Kagome we've got this," Miroku said, then hit Inuyasha with a binding sutra

"Now be good dog boy I've got something for you," Kouga said

"Fuck you wolf. Miroku take that gods damned sutra off of me or I am going to kill you," Inuyasha demanded

"I shiver with fear," Miroku replied in an I could care less bored tone

"Oh shut your trap butt breath," Kouga insulted, in under a minute Kouga had Inuyasha wrapped in ropes "There ya go, all nice and comfy now," Kouga teased

"Before I forget I believe you have something of mine that I'd like back now," Naraku said, leaned in, then slid the engagement ring off Kikyo's finger

"No it's mine, you can't," Kikyo whined, and tried to get up

"Stay there Kikytramp, don't' make me have to go rabid wolf on your ass," Ayame warned, and dug her claws into Kikyo's shoulder while holding her down

"Was yours, I paid for it so technically it's mine," Naraku replied "Can I have a shot of Sake please? The bartender gave it to him, Naraku dropped the engagement ring into it, pulled it out, then dried it off" There we are all clean germ and skank free again,"

"Bastard" Kikyo bit

Seeing that it griped her Naraku did the wickedest thing "This is for you my dear," he said, then handed Kagome the ring

"Wow thanks handsome," playing along Kagome said, then to be mean slipped it onto her finger "Ooo sparkly,"

"Nooooooo" Kikyo screeched

"Looks like he's found somebody better then you" hah? Ayame needled

"Go ahead Kags do it," Sango said "Yo Sato hit it,"

Kagome led Naraku out onto the dance floor, Sango and the others made sure Kikyo, and Inuyasha were facing in that direction and would not miss a thing. The heavy base hard driving beat dance music started to play, the intro part played at least a whole minute before the lyrics started, wasting no time while in Naraku's arms Kagome ground on him her core rubbing against the newly formed bulge in his pants, then Sato began

Song

_**Grind On Me**_

_**Baby come and find me, then I'll let you grind on me, let me have a feel of that nice round ass tonight I'm just a dirty dog with no class. Lips sweet as honey your better than a trunk full of money. Oh yeah like that right there don't stop shit I'm ready to pop**_

With his hands on her ass holding her to him. Naraku put one leg between Kagome's and ground against her, she nearly came "I am not finished with you yet" Naraku said,

He turned her so that he was behind her, his hands were on her hips, then slowly slid up her body, stopped at then cupped her breasts, he moved his hips with Kagome's. Kagome moved her ass against Naraku's male treasure, Knowing full well that Kikyo, and Inuyasha were watching, Kagome reached up and put her hands around the back of his neck, and rolled her ass against Naraku in time with the music, he felt like he was going to explode

"Naraku? Kagome called

"Yes?

"Be nasty, and lets have fun with it" Kagome said

"Happy to oblige" he replied, licked then nipped her ear lobe

Kagome tilted her head back and Naraku accepted the invitation leaned in and kissed her, her tongue instantly went into her mouth, and they're hips never stopped moving. He moved his hands up to her wrists then slowly and sensually slid them down her body, stopped at her breasts cupped, felt and kneaded them. They continued their journey down to her hips then thighs

"Nastier" Kagome coaxed

"As you wish" Naraku replied

"Shit this is better than porn," Sesshoumaru said

Kagura laughed "It's a new kind dance porn,"

"What? Leave it to you Kagura" Ayame said

"Damn Sessh is right this is better than porn," Miroku said

"Dance porn I like it," Sesshoumaru added

"Yeah I never knew Kag's was such a little freak. Sniff, sniff it's moments like this that make a mother proud," Sango joked

"Be kinky I do not care who sees." Kagome said "Use your hands any way you want."

"I see you have a kinky side as well, as do I. You are perfect for me." he said

"Go lower." Kagome encouraged

Naraku loving her freaky side and more than willing to go along with it slowly moved one hand up to cupped and held her breast, while the other found it's way between her legs. Naraku thrilled when he saw both Kikyo, and Inuyasha were deep red, Kagome also seeing this moved as if Naraku was playing with her sweet spot, Naraku could not believe that this angelic looking girl was such a freak he loved it. He thought of all the things he could do to her in bed

_**I'm gonna strip you down and love you up all night long. First we'll take it nice and slow then hard and fast we will go. I'm just a horny dog so give in bend over and let me introduce you to my log**_

Naraku turned her to face him, spread her legs, and while between them moved his hips as if inside Kagome pleasuring her "Is that a telephone, or are you just happy to see me? Kagome teased

"It is a telephone pole but only you may make calls from it. And yes we are both very happy to see you,"

"Sato is good," Kagome said

"Yes he has a talent for, and uses very sensual and thought provoking lyrics," Naraku replied

_**Let me ride I want to stay inside, I'll go slow and taste what's below. Holding you up against the wall while I give you my all. This is my dream come true better than any fantasy I am here pleasuring you. Baby you can ride my shot gun and have some fun**_

"Up against the wall" hah? Naraku teased

"Wanna ride your shot gun and have some fun," she replied

"Oh J've got a gun for you double barrel to,"

He picked Kagome up and her legs automatically went around his waist, and arms around his neck, and his hands cupped her ass while holding her up. He took her lips with a hard hungry lust filled kiss. While holding on Kagome suggestively moved up and down as if riding. Naraku. Inuyasha, and Kikyo were burning with rage, Naraku was thrilling feeling they're fluctuating emotions he knew how to push their buttons and was not about to stop any time soon. Although she wasn't planning to with all the friction from they're connected bodies Kagome came. Inuyasha scented it and tried to scream then a hand clamped over his mouth

"Quiet mutt," Kouga said

"That's my girl," Naraku said with a smirk

"Naraku? Kagome called

"Yes?

"I want you to take me out back and fuck me. We've had enough foreplay, take me hard and fast if you want,"

"My kind of girl," he praised

Kouga removed his hand "Nooooo, Kagome you can't," Inuyasha yelled

"See you dog boy," was the last thing Kagome said before she and Naraku disappeared from sight

**Lemon starts**

Out back the parking lot was empty, deserted, and dark, like Kagome Naraku had a savage side to him, they'd make the perfect pair, his car was parked in a dark spot at the far end of the lot. Kagome was lain on the hood of his car with her dress hiked up, and butt near the edge. She sat up kissed him and in no time swiftly removed his jacket and shirt, then kissed from his neck down stopped at licked and sucked his nipples, he pulled the top of her dress down, then trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts kissed groped licked and sucked on them

He lay her back down and in a second her panties were gone, Naraku laid trails of kisses across her thighs, he then unzipped, opened, and dropped his pants allowing them to slide down around his ankles. He positioned himself between her legs, and rubbed the tip of his shaft up and down against her sweet spot setting her blood on fire, and pushed the head of his rod inside her, and moaned when her already tight sheath clamped around him she was ready to and with little effort on his part would release

"Gods fucking damn," he exclaimed near breathless

"Naraku fuck me,"

Kagome clamped her legs around his waist, with one sharp thrust he was fully sheathed to the hilt "Shit your so tight like a virgin," he said

"Damn you're huge. Don't hold back give it to me hard,"

He happily obliged "Come for me," he said then shifted his length

"Oh fuck yeah, that's it,"

'Hm I have hit the magic spot' he thought as he felt her clamp around him "I will hear you scream my name," he said

"Oh gods yes," she said, and arched her back when he hit a particularly sensitive spot deep inside "Faster,"

Naraku leaned all the way over her putting all his weight on his hands, and never taking his eyes off of hers. Never being one to deny a woman what she wants he used inhuman speed and was rewarded when at the same time she arched her back hard gripping his shoulders as if to hang on for dear life, and dug her fingers into his shoulders without hurting him

"_**Oh yes Narakuuuuu," **_she called out while exploding

"That's my girl, and you will have many more,"

"Ahhh, it's never felt so good before," she exclaimed

He shifted his position ever so slightly and in no time had her releasing again multiple times, he loved watching her face contort from the pleasure he was giving her. He felt the time fast approaching, and let himself lose control, his eyes turned blood red and glowed but she showed no fear this excited him even more and made the whole thing so intense it was almost unbearable, and both felt it coming

"Ka-go-me" he gasped in a deep inhuman gutteral voice

"Oh gods Na, Naraku," she cried out as her climax began

As did his at the exact same time, it was so fast that it seemed unreal his fangs formed, then plunged into her left shoulder. Kagome felt changed with a strange mixture of feelings she'd never felt before, and followed her urge she bit him the same way, blood was exchanged. Both removed their fangs from each other's shoulders

"_**Uhhhhh Kagome,"**_

"_**Ahhhhh," **_the two called out their ongoing heavy climaxes

When they finally reached the end "Pant, pant," was all they got out

"Th, that was the best fuck of my entire life," she told him

He knew right then and there that though he was not trying to he had far outdone Inuyasha "It is the same for me, I have never had the good fortune to have one such as you before,"

"Shit" are you kidding me? I wanted to jump your bones the second I saw you" after her words were spoken she felt him pulse inside her spider was ready to go again

"I am sorry," Naraku apologized

"For what?

"I marked you making you my mate without asking first," he told her "But by your scent my bestial side knew you were the one to be my mate,"

"Don't be, shit I lucked out," this time she felt it twitch "I think someone wants to play," she teased "Round two and maybe three?"

"Maybe five," Naraku replied, started moving again, and soon had her calling his name again in ecstasy _**"Dear gods yes Naraku," **_was music to his ears and something he'd never tire of

"_**Ahhh damn woman," **_after three hours of intense mating they fixed their clothes and went back into the club

**Lemon ends**

**The greeting committee, Naraku's ultimate revenge**

"They're alive, they're alive, Ooo look and they can walk. I thought they humped each other into early graves," Miroku ragged

"Let us all give praise and thanks to the kamis," Sango joked

"Horny little spider," Ayame teased

"All hail the spider queen mate of the spider king," Kouga teased

"Keep it up Kouga and this spider may suddenly develop a taste for wolf," Naraku wisecracked

"Not worrying wolves are poisonous to spiders," he joked

"Ma, mated, I can't believe you mated him," you only knew him what one fucking day?" Inuyasha griped

"Why not? You fucked that sleazy dirty skank over there bet you only knew her for a second before you did but knowing you you probably didn't even ask her name just dragged her into the alley hit and run you always were quick on the draw and first to finish the race," Kagome needled

"Ow my aching heart the arrow hurts," Miroku said

"Inu comes too quick," Kouga needled

"You mated him" what the fuck? Inuyasha griped

"Damn straight I did, you know what he is the best fuck I ever had," Kagome shot back "And I am going to get me some more soon,"

"Ouch, burn, major third degree burn," Kouga teased

"Wow guess spider dick is better than dog dick," Ayame said to bug Inuyasha

"Hm, spider out did the dirty two timing dog," Kagura needled

"Shut up wind bitch" Inuyasha bit

"Awww poor little bastard mutt" is somebody lacking, hm? Kagura needled

"You know Inuyasha you are bitching because I mated Naraku, and that it's too fast" how long did you know the tart, about a minute or less before you fucked her? Or in your case hit and run"

He said nothing and only glared "I thank both of you for your betrayal, because now I have Kagome," Naraku taunted "And she is the best I've ever had in bed," he added the last part to hurt Kikyo

To be spiteful Kagome flashed the diamond ring on her finger that was once Kikyo's in her face "That's my ring," Kikyo whined

"Have no fear she'll not be keeping it," Naraku stated

"You mean you'll give it back? Kikyo had the nerve to say

"Are you insane? No, I will exchange it for another and better one. I would never allow my mate to keep anything that was sullied by you" Naraku said, rubbing salt in the wound

"Let's go play some more big boy," Kagome said, then lightly smacked Naraku across the butt, turned and ran

"So you think to escape me" do you? He replied, and gave chase

Not one to wait Naraku made arrangements and he and Kagome got married the next, days later Sango called Kagome "Hello?

"Hey Kagome, can I come over? I gotta show you something"

"Sure Sango, Naraku's going to be gone for a few hours so get your butt over here," she teased

"So bride mate, can you still walk? Hehehe"

"Sango you little perv, you've been hanging out with Miroku to long," Kagome answered "Naraku's up to something sneaky but I don't not know what. Now get your ass over here,"

"Yes mom don't spank me. I'm on the way now"

About twenty minutes later Sango arrived, Kagome let her in "Ok, tell me what's going on I am freaking dying of curiosity," Kagome said

"Okay sit down Kags," Sango said, then both sat down

Sango reached into her pocket pulled out, opened her cell phone, then pulled up a text message from Inuyasha it said

_**Hey Sango I don't know what the fuck's going on but neither Kikyo, or myself are allowed in The Silver **_

_**Dragon club anymore and I don't know why**_

"Holy shit" what the hell happened? Asked Kagome

"Something really special," Sango said in a dreamy voice "So special it's magical,"

"Sango I swear if you don't tell me something soon I am going to make like a dog and bite you,"

"Gee Kags" what no foreplay first? Sango teased, Kagome growled "Okay spoiled sport, here read this," she said, and handed Kagome copies of some papers

Kagome took, then read them "Naraku bought The Silver Dragon club, and banned Inuyasha, and Kikyo from their favorite club permanently. Oh boy this is better than Christmas"

"Yep" Sango answered

"Shit he's more devious, vicious, and sneakier then females I think I'm jealous," she teased ",And this is like my birthday, Christmas, and new year's come early,"

"And it's a good thing to cause all the staff there hate Kikyo anyway. She has tried to seduce half of the men there," Sango told her "Naraku's two way punishment and revenge on the two cheaters,"

"This calls for a celebration," Kagome exclaimed, and celebrate they did

Three days later Naraku received word through the demon grapevine that Kikyo had become so bad, that Inuyasha had killed her. It turns out that she was a psychotic crazy bitch, with violent tendencies and tried to kill Inuyasha when because of this he tried to leave her, but he proved to be more then she could handle. Many other males were happy to know that they were at last free. Inuyasha actually apologized to Kagome even shocking Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome were on peaceful terms, he was a changed man and for the better he never cheated on another woman after that


End file.
